The goal of this award is to help increase student attendance and participation at the 2014 joint meeting, known as the 16th ASME Summer Bioengineering Conference (SBC) and 7th World Congress of Biomechanics (WCB). This joint meeting will be held in Boston, MA, from July 6-11, 2014. The primary purpose of the SBC for the past 15 years has been to promote state-of-the-art research, collaboration, and scientific discourse in the broad field of bioengineering with focus on biomechanical engineering, encompassing molecular to tissue and organism-level approaches. This conference highlights students, promotes advancement in their education and furthers their careers towards becoming future leaders in bioengineering. Likewise, the quadrennial WCB brings together outstanding researchers from around the world to present and discuss the latest research in biomechanics and its application to human physiology and disease. Because of the plan to hold the 2014 World Congress in North America (which occurs every 12 years), it was decided that it would be most effective and maximize attendance at both meetings if the 2014 SBC and WCB were cohosted, with coordination of all aspects of meeting organization. The award will allow the conference organizers to reduce student registration fees for 100 student attendees. All presentations are documented in an extended abstract format and compiled in a CD that is distributed to all registrants. Copyright is provided and an ISBN number issued to allow appropriate archiving of the conference material.